New partners
by Insomniac.99
Summary: Steve and Natasha become partners after Clint leaves. He comes back with a new partner, and Steve and Natasha are closer than ever. And everyone can see them dancing around their feelings!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I wrote this a while ago and now I'm re posting it.

**Disclaimer**: I own only my story not the character or the franchise, but trust me I would love that.

**Prompt**: "in three words I can sum up everything I have learned about life: it goes on"

* * *

Clint Barton left. He was gone, he couldn't cope with what he had done when he was under Loki's control. He left and was never coming back. The avengers were saddened by this, but Natasha was the most affected. She felt guilty. She had owed him so much for saving her, but she felt as if she had failed him and that was not something that she could accept. That is until one day she was told that she would have to get a new partner. Fury had called her to his office to talk and she had a feeling she knew why. She would have to have a new partner. When she entered his office he had an unreadable mask on his face and spoke in a monotone voice "agent Romanoff. It has been a few months since agent Barton has resigned it's time for you to get a new partner." Yep, exactly what she thought.

"Director, I am more than capable enough to work alone." She insisted

"I am well aware of that but the brass insists I partner you up with someone and let's just say you could both use the company" that confused her. Why would she need the company? And who was this mystery person?

"Who am I being partnered with?" And as if that person had read her mind he walked right through the door

"Captain, here's your new partner." Steve and Natasha were both confused why would they put an ex-Russian assassin and Americas golden boy together? It just didn't make sense to them.

"Um, ma'am." Steve said nervously still not knowing Natasha all that well even if they did save New York together

Although hesitant at first she thought _this isn't that bad he is something good to look at NO! He is now your partner don't think of him like that_ "Ok this will only work if you start calling me either Natasha, Nat or Tasha. No ma'am, agent or miss Romanoff!" She demanded

"Yes, ma'-" receiving a glare from her he changed his words "I mean Natasha."

She smirked a little "ok this we be fine " Fury nodded and said "good"

The two of them left with orders to regroup and get to know each other better. They decided a movie night would work however, they just ended up talking through the whole thing. They were light and funny jokes and questions thrown around Until Steve asked her a question rather shyly "ma- Natasha" he recovered quickly "if you don't mind me asking why are you okay with having a partner so easily? You and agent Barton were rather close." He asked his curiosity getting the best of him.

She really thought about this question for a moment before she responded "in three words I can sum up everything I have learned about life: it goes on. Just because Clint couldn't handle the job does not mean it isn't okay for me to move on." He nodded "And plus how many people can say they are captain Americas partner?" she teased with a grin. It may have only been a few hours but they were already close and Steve was finally comfortable around a woman, and he noticed how attractive she was too, so he was proud that he could still be calm and attracted towards her.

"This might be early, but I think this partnership will work!" Steve spoke honestly

"Yeah. I do too" and new partnership or not, it was the start to something great.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: this was originally a one shot, but I want to continue this. I may do just one more chapter or possibly more, it depends on if y'all like it! Please review! I just want to tell you all about how thankful I am only like my stories and enjoyed reading. It is because of you all that I enjoyed writing!

~ Natasha

* * *

**Natasha's point of view**

It has been days since he was supposed to be home. Normally when someone is on a mission I don't worry, but it is a different now. Steve is my partner and best friend an we always go on a missions together, we rarely separate and Steve needs be back soon. And not just because I miss him which I do I have been short with everyone since he's been gone even Jarvis and Pepper! I really do need to apologize to both of them. I just need Steve here, I don't exactly know what I'm supposed to say. I don't usually apologize! It's starting to scare me how much I care for Steve. I can't be in love with him I won't let myself. Hmmmm… I walked all the way to peppers room distracted by Steve in my thoughts. that's not good! I just hope pepper will accept my apology. Outside of the avengers she is my closest friend.

*knock* *knock*

"Come in!" Pepper called

"Hey, Pepper look I'm sor-" but she put her hand to silence me before I could finish

"no need Tasha!" She is always so forgiving and kind but she wasn't done "look I know you care, more than you want to admit"

WHAT?! "What?" How obvious of my emotions have I shown! I should not have let my emotions show I am a spy.

"Natasha," she gives me the sit down, shut up and listen look, so i do "I know you probably won't even admit this to yourself, but I see the way you look at Steve. I look at Tony the same way. You always smile when you are by him or when you get a message from him. And Steve looks at you the same way. Whenever you too are In the room together it's just a happier Area." Is this true have I just been to blind to see it? no It can't be and even if it is everything would just get to complicated we can and he doesn't.

"Pepper, I don't think he has any feelings other than friendship towards me but thanks for your advice" or does he? I hope he does. If any thing ever is to happen he has to make the first move I can't risk anything. Plus he is Captain America, America's golden boy and i am a woman with no country to call her own. He deserves better "thanks for everything and for forgiving me, but me and Steve are just friends and partners nothing more"

I got up and I started walking out. And as I closed the door I heard tony say something I never would have thought him say "she is just as stubborn as you were. She will figure out he loves her eventually just give her time." Tony even noticed this? How? I can't think about this all I can think about is waiting for Steve to get back which really needs to be soon! Speaking of that I should go apologize to Jarvis.

Wait am I really going to apologize to a computer? I am. I have spent way to much time with Steve I am now apologizing something I rarely do. "Jarvis?" I call out

"Ma'm?" If I got Steve to stop calling me that why can't I get Jarvis to call me Natasha?

"I am very sorry for taking my anger out on you." I just apologized to a computer, what are you doing with your life Natasha?

"Oh it's quite alright, I know you and the captain are rather close. I put an alert for when he gets back directly linked to your room." One of the perks at living at stark tower.

"Thank you Jarvis"l

"Not a problem ma'am." Now I just have to wait for Steve. I just hope he is okay, please be okay Steve please.

**Steve's point of view**

Right now I am not sure which is worse, the gun shot wound to my gut or the fact that it's been 4 days since I told Tasha I would be back. I miss her, the smell of her hair, the piercing green eyes, no stop it Rodgers you can't think of her like that you are only her partner and friend. She wouldn't never go for a guy like you.

I just hope no one is bothering her 'cause she is most likely on edge. Today has just not been good! From being shot, To being late I am just going to snap. I am sleep deprived I just want a good nights sleep and I know Tasha hasn't gotten any good sleep either. And to make this day worse Sam has the look on his face which means he is going to he annoying and ask something stupid.

"So Cap, you miss Romanoff?" Yupp there it is ughhh I really don't want to deal with this

"What?"

"Well it's just you two are always on missions together. And you seemed off your game. Hell you got shot. Which also means she is going to be taking care of you." He continued to ramble on and on and I wasn't even listening until "why aren't you two official I mean you are basically a couple? You two even get jealous when the other person trains with someone else. It's kinda sad actually, you two both are pretty much in live with each other and won't admit it" finally I had enough of his analyzing my relationship, no Friendship with Nat

"Sam, there. Is. Nothing. Going. On. Between. Me. And. Natasha." I enunciated every single word so he understood no more talking about it, and decided May as well push his buttons "so Sam, what's going on with you and Hill there"

"Oh she is just avoiding the topic but we all know she wants me" he has been flirting with her unsuccessfully since they met

"I want you as much as I want a gunshot to the head, which I might do to both of you if you don't stop dragging me into your arguments" Maria called back from piloting the quinjet and is just laughed.

Finally we are back to the tower. And I asked Jarvis to not disturb anyone when he informed me "I apologize Captain Rodgers I have already alerted Miss Romanoff of your presence, sorry sir." Ugh no need to go to her room she is probably already in my room, I just hope I didn't wake her.

"It's ok J."

"Captain, I would be prepared for her to be a little concerned, you have an obvious wound on your abdominal area." Oh Shit! I forgot about that she is going to tell me I have to be more careful and insist on dressing it. And trust me you don't argue with Tasha.

"Thank you Jarvis" and here we are back to my room as I open the door, I see my bed is unmade, she has been sleeping here. Where is she?

"Steve?" There she is, in sweat pants, a tank top and hair natural with no make up and I don't think I have every seen something so beautiful, sure Peggy was beautiful, but I don't think any woman compares to Natasha and now she is hugging me "I missed you," she murmurs in my chest and she has no idea how much I missed her, I didn't go one day without thing of her.

"Missed you to Tash" and she holds a little tighter and I groaned. She inspects me and I see her eyes squint, she sighs

"Take it off" hmmm? What? Did she ask me to undress?

"What?" She chuckles and I feel myself get red

"Let me dress your wound Rodgers." She looks at me and start taking the top of my uniform off and she had to tease me, "take it off, take it off" she sings as I take my uniform off and then drags me to the bathroom as she dressed it I could have sworn I heard her intake of breath when she ran her hand down my abs.

"Did you sleep in my bed the whole time" I try to break the silence and she looks me in the eyes

"Well I told you I missed you didn't i?" And she did but what did she mean by it, I hope she feels the same way I feel towards her

"I missed you too" she leaves and I take a shower, and when I walk out to my room ready to go to bed there she is in my bed already asleep, beautiful and I get in right beside her and think _'oh yea it's good to be home'_ because I don't know what exactly this thing is, but i know it's a good thing.

* * *

**A/n:** Continue? Is it any good?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n**: tomorrow is my last day of break, so this is just a warning: I will have a lot on my plate after tomorrow so I am apologizing before this happens, I will most likely not be able to post very often as I will be very busy getting my rabbits ready for fair, and also studying for finals. School gets out in about a month, so please be prepared for a lot of stories June. I write a lot during class so all you would have to wait for is me typing them up! Again I am so sorry for my lack of being here the upcoming month, I will update my one shot story at least once a week! Read and review?

~Natasha

* * *

**Steve's Point of view**

I hear ringing and I really hope that it isn't my phone with another mission. And as I look at the screen I groan, it's Fury. I hope I don't sound to pissed off on the phone "Rodgers." I snap,

"Cap are you still asleep it's 11?" He asks me as if he didn't realize how late we got in last night. Speaking of last night I fell asleep with Natasha. Where is she? "Cap?" Oh wow I got really distracted, Tasha always has a way of making my mind go in different directions.

"Sorry sir, um yeah we got in pretty late, or should I say early this morning" I try to sound as pleasant as possible but all I am thinking about is where did Nat go? She usually leaves a note. Oh the kitchen probably.

"Well I just wanted you to know you have the day off and tomorrow we want you and Romanoff to come train some of the new agents" at least we are working together again, and it's good we have gotten new agents since the HYDRA incident. "8 am sharp Rodgers"

"Yes Sir" and he disconnects the phone, now to go see if she left a note. I check to see how my wound is doing when I get up and thanks to the serum it is already gone.

I think Natasha is an Angel sent to me from the heavens because she picked me up 4 chocolate chip muffins with a note on it:

_Steve, _

_I am having a girls day with Pepper and the others. You probably won't See this till later, sorry there are two missing I wanted one and Stark stole one. If you want to meet me for dinner or something later just call me up, we are just shopping. Actually if you need my help with something I wouldn't mind leaving a little early (you know I can't stand malls). Enjoy your muffins, muffin._

_~Tasha _

Did she call me muffin? What is up with the cutesy names? Well I do have a lot for her she is probably just evening out the scale. Or maybe she has feelings towards me the same way I have feelings for her. If only, I wish. I am Turing in to Thor, I just ate 3 muffins without even noticing. She said call if I bang to go grab dinner with her and YES, I Really Do! So I dial her number, it's ringing and for some reason I am a little nervous.

I hear her pick up the phone "so, muffin," i say in my best teasing tone "dinner tonight sounds good where? And when?"

"Muffin!?" That's not Natasha, Shit! "Who is this? Oh my gosh does Nat have a boyfriend?" What do I do what do I do? Think Rodgers think!

"Yes, and you are?" I say using a thick New York accent that used to come natural to me, plus now She can get the type of shit I have been enduring from Sam.

"Omg! I am Darcy and I can go get Nat for you, but first when did you guys meet? What do you do for a living? Are you built? How bigs your di-" and I hear some one screaming

"Darcy, why the hell are you on my phone?" And that's Natasha. Once again she is my angel saving me

"Um, Hello"

"Hi Tasha, don't use my name, I just told Darcy that I am going out with you only she doesn't know who I am. So you have fun with that." I know she can see my smirk even though she can't physically see it, just as i can see her glare.

"where do you want to meet for dinner?"

"the usual." We always go to this little diner that reminds me of my time called Scott's

"Okay I'll meet you there at 6:30"

"Ok." Knowing she is is about to hang up "Tasha wait"

"Yea"

I should tease her just as she always teases me "By something hot for tonight"

"Oh my god Nat are you blushing!?" I can hear I think Maria laughing her ass off. She huffs and hangs up the phone. Happy with myself I turn on the game until my fun buzzes and it's a picture message from Natasha. Oh my gosh she is killing me the picture is of a black set of under wear and bra with red lace with a caption that says '_Hot enough for you Rodgers?_' She really is killing me.

* * *

Natasha's point of view

"So who was that" what I want to say is that is a future dead guy! But let's face it, it will get Pepper and Tony of my back about Steve.

"Oh, just a guy"

"Just a guy, huh?" Oh god don't say it Darcy, please don't say it "since when does just a guy call you muffin?" And she said it, ugh now everyone is just going to talk about my 'relationship' with this mystery guy. They are all distracted May as well go to Victorias Secret well I am here. Hmmm , Steve did say buy something hot for tonight may as well torture the guy. I find the cutest but hottest set I can. I find a really cute black with red lace bra and a mesh black/red pair of panties and send him it with a caption '_Hot enough for you Rodgers?_' I can see his face as I send it and I smile to myself. I purchase the items and a pair of yoga pants for training tomorrow and I go back out to where the girls are just now aware of my absence.

"so Tasha why don't you tell us about your guy?" Jane prompts

"Um how about you guys tell me about yours first" it will only be fair that they share before me, so we all walk to the food court. And we use the escalator next to the one me and Steve kissed at last urea and I relive the moment, boy could he kiss. I miss the way his lips felt against my own. We eat Panda Express, except for Darcy who just had to have Pizza.

Pepper apparently wants to hear about my guy so she goes first just telling us about Tony maturing and how his snoring had become worse.

Thor apparently hasn't been on 'Midgard' as he says it as often as Jane would like but he will be staying here for a while next week.

Darcy has had a few dates with her intern but nothing serious

and same for Maria she hasn't had anything serious, but she is deciding if she should take Sam up on his offer.

Betty and Bruce are going to a science convention in two days.

And now I am left "well his name is Scott" the only Scott I know owns a diner where me and Steve are going tonight

"What does he do?" Pepper asks intrigued

"Um he is a marine," Steve was army it's different " and he was a sergeant"

"Oh so his body?" Of course Darcy would ask. I will just use Steve's as the example.

"It is strong, but soft" they gave me confused looks "his body is chiseled like it was out of stone but let's just say I don't mind using it as a pillow" I can't believe I just said that I usually don't act like such a girly girl. But it's okay it's normal for girls to do this.

"Okay so the only important question how good is he in the sack?" Did Betty just ask that? She is usually the shy one and everyone is staring at her "what a girl can't be curios?"

Okay that's just weird. "We haven't slept together like that yet" me and Steve have slept together but not In the sexual way, although I really wouldn't mind doing that. And now they are looking at me like I am an alien "what?"

"Is he not hot enough?" Maria asks me

"Oh trust me that's not the problem" it really isn't, Steve Rodgers, my best friend or not is Hot. We wrapped up around 5 and went our separate ways. I stopped by the tower and went by the gym where Steve was punching the bag, shirtless. That's it. It may not be on purpose but he tortures me I'm going to make him suffer tonight.

I put on my tightest pair of skinny jeans, a pair of black heels, my new undergarments, and a sparkly black tank top where you could see the out line of my bra.

The cab ride was pleasant if he didn't try to get in my pants, but luckily for me I got a free cab ride out of threatening him. I get in the restaurant and Steve is already there in our usual booth. I sit Down across from him and I don't miss the way his eyes travel my body and the hitch in his breath when he noticed the bra. We have a normal dinner and the go back to the tower on his motorcycle. When I go to sleep tonight I am alone and he is alone in his room. Until 2 in the morning when I hear my door open and he slides into bed with me, he is warm and comforting and although we aren't a couple we are there for each other and I know he had a nightmare so I do what I know helps him best when he has one of those and I snuggle into his chest and let him hold me so that he feels safe. It may not be conventional but it's us, and we are good.


	4. Chapter 4

** A/n:** this will probably be the chapter for the week from this fiction possibly a weekend at half. I'm sorry I'm very busy. I had to take down "The Chat Room" Due to guidelines restrictions. I am currently working on multiple fictions but they are coming along slowly. Please go to my profile and vote for the weekly poll for the prompt for my one shot story. This chapter is going to start with them dreaming the same thing and it will be both point of views. Then after They wake up the main story will continue. READ AND REVIEW!

~ Natasha

Also I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and giving me ideas and help. I really hope that my stories are enjoyable for all of you.

* * *

**_Steve/Natasha's Dream_**

**Steve's point of view**

I am in this room . It's dark. It's cold. And I see no way out. My breathing becomes faster and faster as I see a shimmering blade and a shadow like hand coming towards her. I hear the man with a thick Russian accent "Natalia, you turned your back on me and on this entire operation, and I see you are overly friendly with that," he spits and I can't move, I can't defend her "American hero. I warned you that if you ever tried to turn your back on us then there would be no you." I am choked up and I am scared for something I would never let him see but my heart Is breaking. I think he just going to end this and kill her, but no he has to dig the emotional knife in a little deeper and he twists it and I just want to go to her and hold he "he never cared about you Natalia, if he did he would be right now, he sees how bad you truly are. He can't stand the site of you. We told him of your past life. He will never care for you again." And that's what hits me, she thinks I will never come, and I want to help her more than anything, but I can't move my mouth let alone my body.

"I have nothing, just go ahead and kill me" I hear her say and I want to scream at her and I try and try to break free. The man laughs,

"My pleasure" he raises the knife and just it is about to pierce her skin and I break free. I only have seconds before I can stop it and I throw my shield in front of her face, stopping the blades path. I do everything in my power to eliminate the threat and I manage to save her.

"Don't you ever think for one second that I would ever turn my back on you Romanoff, 'cause your stuck with me." I tell her

"But Steve what about my past?" She thinks I care about her past? That's something I don't care about, I just care about who she is now.

"Like you said, it's your PAST. All I care about is who you are now. Not who you were then, I love you Nat and nothing will ever change that especially not the past" what? Did I just say I love her? Well no going back now

"I love you too." She said it too? Don't question it Rodgers. I kiss her...

**Natasha's point of view**

I am in this room . It's dark. It's cold. And I see no way out. My breathing becomes faster and faster as I see a shimmering blade and a shadow like hand coming towards me. I hear the man with a thick Russian accent "Natalia, you turned your back on me and on this entire operation, and I see you are overly friendly with that," he spits "American hero. I warned you that if you ever tried to turn your back on us then there would be no you." I am choked up and I am scared something I will never let show. I think he just going to end this and kill me, but no he has to dig the emotional knife in a little deeper and he twists it "he never cared about you Natalia, if he did he would be right now, he sees how bad you truly are. He can't stand the site of you. We told him of your past life. He will never care for you again." And that's what hits me, he will never come, I never deserved him anyways, he had always been to good for me.

"I have nothing, just go ahead and kill me" I hear myself saying. The man laughs,

"My pleasure" he raises the knife and just it is about to pierce my skin a flash of metal comes in front of my face, Steve's shield. He fights the shadow like man and once he defeats him, he comes up to me and he looks me straight in the eyes and says,

"Don't you ever think for one second that I would ever turn my back on you Romanoff, 'cause your stuck with me."

"But Steve what about my past?"

"Like you said, it's your PAST. All I care about is who you are now. Not who you were then, I love you Nat and nothing will ever change that especially not the past" what? Did he just say he loved me?

"I love you too." He kisses me...

* * *

I wake up and I feel a weight around my waist, as I look down and see an arm I remember falling asleep with Steve. I get up and out of his grasp and go to take a shower. I just can't seem to shake the dream off from the night before. Pepper is defiantly right, I have feelings for Steve, stronger than lust. That's what's starting to scare me we are just friends. I can't make things complicated with my feelings. I defiantly need a cold shower. After I finish my shower, I grab my towel and walk out of the bathroom and Steve already left. I drop my towel and go to my closet. I grab my new yoga pants and start humming "Endless Love" I grab my training shirt and walk to my bedroom for my bra and panties on my bed. And when I walk in my heart stops,

Steve Is still in my room and currently looking at my currently naked body. I try to cover myself as quickly as possibly and I find a robe. And he is staring at me mouth agape and wide eyed. "Steve!" I try to get his attention and Nothing. I smirk because he enjoyed staring at me, "Steve?"

"Hmmmm?" Is the only response I get

"Enjoying the view?" I ask him obvious teasing in my voice.

"Hmmm? Oh um... I ... Um." He is stuttering and i try not to laugh "I'm just gonna go leave. Bye! See you at HQ in 1 hour". He tells me and runs out of there as fast as he can. He liked it and that just gives me a confidence boost. I hope he has the same type of feelings that I have.

**Steve's Point of View **

As I woke up I noticed Nat was gone. Then I heard the shower turn on so I got up and went to the kitchen. I made coffee and heard the shower turn off. I was looking at my phone and went back to the bedroom to tell Tasha that I was leaving and she was humming some song, I can't quite put my finger on it. She walks out and she is NAKED. Like nude Buck Naked. And she is Beautiful. And I know I'm staring and she probably thinks I'm a pervert but, I don't care. She must have thought I left. She puts on a robe but i don't stop staring. I hear her say my name and all I respond is "hmmmm?" Wow real smooth Rodgers.

"Enjoying the view?" I want to scream 'Yes!' But I can barely speak as it is. I say or more like mumble.

"Hmmm? Oh um... I ... Um." I'm stuttering and i try not to make an even bigger fool out of myself "I'm just gonna go leave. Bye! See you at HQ in 1 hour". And I run out of there as fast as I can. A picture of her naked body still flashing in my mind. I get to my room and I know that I need a cold shower. I better not be awkward during training. How great would that be if I'm asked a question and I say something embarrassing? Oh help me.

* * *

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey Everybody, i just wanted to say thank you so much for being patient with me i know i am slow to update and am very sorry about that. I hope you will think this was worth the wait! read and review? Also thanks for your support and all of your reviews. also the training will be multiple chapters not just this one. and Sharon Carter is a new recruit... where will that lead? also she will be written in a way that may not be completely true to who she is.

~Natasha

* * *

**Natasha's Point of view**

As i arrive to the training floor I see at least 24 new recruits. Some look like they will be naturals, others however look like it may take more work, but if there is anything that I know not to do is underestimate others. Steve is already here and I see all the female agents eyes are on him. he is a light shade of pink, he can probably feel their eyes on him. He really should stop wearing such tight clothes if he gets I walk up to he speaks first "M'am" did he just '_M'am'_ me? and he is avoiding looking me in the eyes.

"really Steve? You can't even look me in the eyes or call me Tasha?" honestly, I am not mad its kinda cute how he is getting flustered, he isn't usually like this around me "Steve you have seen me naked before" he has when he had to save me from those pirates, its a looooong story

"but thats different" yea i guess it is but he won't get off that easily

"No its not, what made it awkward today. Am i not pretty?" maybe i can get to see what is up with him

"of course you are its just" I am? captain America thinks I'm pretty that should send pride through me but what really does it, is the fact that Steve thinks that

"Just?"

he sighs "I am sorry Nat, i guess I'm just not thinking straight today" he sends me his charming smile

"you are forgiven" he sends out a comical relief of breath and I giggle. Remembering the new recruits "Ready to train?"

"yea, i was thinking letting them start with shooting range today, then hand to hand tomorrow" he suggests

"Okay sounds good, you ready to scare the shit out of some agents?" i wiggle my eyebrows

he laughs "yea Natty, lets go" i smile at the nickname and we put our Black Widow and Captain America Faces on.

**Steve's Point of View**

"Okay sounds good, you ready to scare the shit out of some agents?" she wiggles her eyebrows at me and i can barely control my laughter

as I laugh i manage to get out "yea Natty, lets go" she smiles at the nickname and we put our Black Widow and Captain America Faces on.

when i look at these new agents i begin to see promise, and a few of the men starring at Nat's ass, that angers me, I know that it shouldn't but she's mine whether we admit that to each other or not. I see one face that belongs to the name that i recognized in the files, Sharon Carter, Peggy's niece. I had just spoken to Peggy the week before and i still remember what she told me:

"_Look Steve, my niece is one of your newest recruits, please what ever you do protect her. She is a strong girl but a bit miss guided"_

_"I promise you Peggy, She will be fine." i try to make her believe me but i see a flash of some kind of uncertainty flicker in her eyes._

_"Steve," she coughs and i hand her some water "i know you have feelings for your partner, but Sharon sees something in you" What? What does that mean? "She has feelings of affection towards you and i want you to know that you need to go for who your heart truly wants, We both know thats Natasha"_

I must have spaced out remembering that conversation because all i hear is Nat say "now lets go to the shooting ranges"

as we walk there I can't help but do what the other males were doing and look at how perfectly her hips sway in time whit her walk. And the fact that i know what is underneath that catsuit, defiantly doesn't help.

When we arrive Natasha shows how to shoot and the correct stance and posture. perfect every shot, and can't help but think of how dangerously beautifully she looks with a gun. Its in between natural and deadly and oh so intoxicating, i just want to go up behind her and... _NO! stop thinking like that..._ and yet I can't get the image out of my head. Still thinking about it i stop when i feel someone touching my bicep and i see the face of no one but Sharon Carter when i turn to face her.

"Captain Rodgers, I was hoping you could help me with my stance" She say it innocently but for some reason it still comes out in a seductive manner.

"Um, sure." I can feel Nat's eyes on my back and she seems jealous? No it can't be. I look at her stance now and it seems fine "it looks fine, Agent-"

Thinking i don't already know who she is she holds her hand out and smiles "Carter, Sharon Carter"

"Nice to meet you Agent Carter" And now every girl is asking me how to correct their own stance.. "I just hope Nat helps me out" i hear myself saying in my head.

**Hawkweye Point of View**

i can see them all from my nest, i got back from 'Having enough' a week ago and things have changed. For one Nats no longer my partner and now i am paired with Bobbi Morse Mockingbird and Steve has my old partner. "Poor Steve he has to hang around all those girls all over him. Lucky Bastard. What i don't understand is why he and Natasha aren't dating already when they are clearly in love with each other it makes me sick, its too lovely dovey. Nats my sister, and i want her to be happy and i know Steve is the only one who can do that"

"who are are you talking to?" I hear Bobbi Say. oh shit i need to keep stuff in my head.

"Myself" i respond sharply but with a grin

"whatever Barton" she replies with a chuckle... Maybe Cap and Nat aren't the only ones in love with their partner...

:


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: hi y'all I am now back. My mind block has seemed to go away, and if it comes back I promise to inform you of that! I always wanted the readers opinions on if you would like me to add a Clint and Bobbi relationship anytime soon, so should I? Anyways, I would just like to thank all of you for being so patient with me and for staying with my story, especially after the long delay. I really hope that you find my stories to be worth the wait! Anyways enough talk about the actual writing and here's some more of the story!

~Natasha

* * *

**Steve's Point of View **

After we got down, we decided to come back and just eat here. Afterwards i showered in my room and Natasha in hers and we went to bed separately. I keep on thinking about her, it just seems like she never has left my mind. I am starting to think I won't be able to keep my feelings for her hidden, hell even Tony noticed. I know that she doesn't feel the same, I mean why would she? And tomorrow is hand to hand, we are going to spar, I just hope I don't do any thing stupid.

I feel the bed dip and I know she came to my room, normally if it's something she needs to talk to me she will tell me so I pretend I don't notice her and pretend to be asleep. She snuggled into me and I hear her mumble "night Stevie" and I wait for her to drift off, once I do I study her face and she looks so calm and younger, she already looks good for her age but she seems more relaxed. With her in my arms I could sleep peacefully.

**Steve-Natasha-Steve-Natasha-Steve-Natasha-Steve-Natasha**

I wake up and feel a weight on my chest. And after fully getting out of my fog of sleep, I remember Natasha and i smile. I try to get out of bed without her noticing and I surprisingly accomplished that task. I make a pot of coffee and then put my training clothes on and

I leave her a note. Now I have to get to shield to set up.

**Steve-Natasha-Steve-Natasha-Steve-Natasha-Steve-Natasha**

When I arrive I am the first one, which isn't a surprise, what is a surprise is that the trainees are there before Natasha. Where is she? Sharon Carter walks up to me with what I assume is supposed to be a seductive smile. And I just really want Natasha to show up. "Captain?"

I clears my throat "yes, agent uh carter?"

"I was wondering if you would be my partner for hand to hand, I want to be trained by the best and well you are the best"

"Um," I laugh nervously and just as i am about to respond I hear someone speak

"Actually agent carter, the captain and I will be instructing all of you together." Natasha says with smile that most people would think is real but I know better, it's almost like she is... No.. She can't be! Is she? I think she might be jealous? I just hope this day goes by fast.

**Natasha's Point of view **

When I wake up I quickly become aware that Steve isn't there anymore. I get up and go to his kitchen and I see a note by my coffee mug it read:

_Tasha,_

_went to get ready, try not to be late. Try not to wear something that will distract all the guys, huh? Any ways be there by 9. :)_

_-Steve Rogers_

I can't help but smile as I read it, just for him thinking I am gonna be late I'm gonna be late. As for distracting clothes, I am going to wear my training clothes for when it's one on one training when me and Steve first started working together. I pick out a deep red tank top over a black and grey tie dye sports bra, and my black yoga shorts. I put my shoes on and tie my hair up. And I'm right on time to be a little late.

**Steve-Natasha-Steve-Natasha-Steve-Natasha-Steve-Natasha**

When I walk in I see none other than Sharon Carter flirting heavily with Steve, I walk up and I hear her ask him something "I was wondering if you would be my partner for hand to hand, I want to be trained by the best and well you are the best"

"Um," he laughs nervously and just as he is about to respond I decide it's best to intervene here, I don't care if he wants to, he's my partner, that makes me sound possessive doesn't it?

"Actually agent carter, the captain and I will be instructing all of you together." I say with smile that most people would think is real but I am sure Steve knows better, I just hope he doesn't realize I am being jealous. Sharon just nods her head smiles one last smile at Steve and goes on her way. I look up and what do I see? A smirking Steve shaking his head. "What?" I snap

He chuckles "oh nothing."

"Whatever. I'm surprised you didn't jump at the chance to work with her" I retort

He gets a serious expression "Natasha, why would I do that?"

I am lost, I have no idea why I'm being like this. "I don't know"

"Hey I'm your partner, sorry to say this but you're kinda stuck with me" he gives me a charming smile, I try my best but I cannot contain the smile that spreads across my face

"Oh poor me"

we start training after and once he explains it all I ask if there are any questions and one of the agents asks if we could demonstrate and we do. We agree that I will be on the offensive. I go for his stomach and he blocks me, I kick for his legs and he grabs my legs and flips me "I thought I was on offensive?"

"What can I say I like you better on your back" he whispers. I cannot believe he said that, two can play that game

I wrap my legs around his torso and lean up to whisper to him "I can tell, and don't try to say that's you knee" he is distracted and I use that to flip him on his back. He some how manages to flip me on my stomach and he pulls his gun out

"For your information that was my gun"

"Which one?" I kick it out of his hands and push him on his back once more neck to his throat. We decide to end it there. We are both panting heavily at this point and we tell the trainees to partner up and we watch them train and correct them when we can. 4 o'clock comes by faster than you'd think and we were on our way. I still think we have a fight to finish later. If only we could do it with out cloth.. No! Stop thinking like that!

"Ready?" Steve's voice pulls me out of my thoughts of him and I get on the back of his motorcycle. "Put the helmet on, please?"

"No need!" He won't give up though and he uses his puppy dog eyes "ugh, really?" He nods his head "fine"

**One of the trainee's point of view **

"Think they're sleeping together?" I ask Dylan

"Nah, Matt they're professionals they wouldn't do that!"

"I would" he looks at me like I'm crazy "what? I mean did you see That Sharon girl, she was hot"

"She's in love with Captain Rogers" he tells me

"You think?" I ask

"Uh, yeah" he says like I'm dumb.

**Bobbi's point of view **

"Okay I know what you were talking about" Clint gives me a questioning look

"What was I talking about?"

"Your old partner and Captain America, they're clearly in love!" Not the only partnership that there's love involved in, but in my case it's one sided, my side

"So you are saying I'm right?" He asks shocked

"Yeah, so?"

"Someone needs to put this in the record book, someone anyone? Please?" I start to laugh,

"You are an idiot"

"But I'm your idiot" he grins. I roll my eyes, if only he knew I wished that he really was mine. Today was gonna be a long day.

* * *

**Read and review? **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n**: wow! I am shocked with how much positive feedback I am getting for this story! Thank you all so much! And also if would like more of the angsty type of scenes, like the training one, tell me I'm sure I could work up a few! I don't want to reveal to much of what's going on next, I would defiantly hate to spoil anything for all of you! Anyways I am very proud, and uber thankful to have thirty-six followers for this story. And sixteen favorites, really just thank you all so much for all of your support. It is defiantly true what they say, when people like your work, or at least in my case read it, it really does make you want to write more! Thank you all so much!

~Natasha

* * *

**Natasha's Point of View**

Ugh, today was tough. Since when did Steve become so sexual and flirty? He is normally more PG than R rated. I don't mind it, I kinda like it. It means he might actually be interested! Oh Shit! I have to shower, the movie night is today. Ever since we became friends and partners we've had weekly movie nights, to catch Steve up on what he has missed out on! This week is romantic comedy. When I turn the water off, I hear my phone buzz, it's Steve.

{Steve is _italics_ Natasha is underlined}

_Hey we still on tonight?_ I smile to myself, he asks every time with the same answer given to him

Yes Steve, why do you not want to? I can almost see him roll his eyes

_Why wouldn't I? Do you think it bothers me that you steal all my food? Because Tasha it's fine really, I don't need to eat. I could always find something else to eat ;)_ he responds and I almost spit my coffee out, I wonder if he realizes what that sounds like? He put a winky face so he must, ugh I will get him back I throw his shirt on, I mean what man doesn't like a woman I'm their clothes?

Just bring the Chinese!  And all of a sudden I hear a shout "you mean this Chinese?" And it's Steve carrying the food with a smug look in his face, he notices me "you know I thought I lost that shirt."

"Well then you should thank me for finding it" I give him a seductive smile. I did find it in my drawer, after taking it. And telling him I didn't know where it was, all well!

"You took it, don't deny it" he looks At me in the eyes and I now just realize how close we are and I shiver

"Who was denying something" I just hope he can't hear the shake in my voice.

"What ever you say" he mumbles and he reaches behind me and I feel his breath on my lips, I think he is going to kiss me when he grabs an egg roll and pops it in his mouth. Oh man this is going to be a long night and not in the good way... I just hope we don't have to watch a cheesy movie.

**Steve's Point of View**

Yes Steve, why do you not want to? I can just tell that she had a smug look on her face, I think it's time. I wipe that off

_Why wouldn't I? Do you think it bothers me that you steal all my food? Because Tasha it's fine really, I don't need to eat. I could always find something else to eat ;)_ i respond and I just know she is questioning if I know what that sounds like, and trust me I do, what? I'm old not dead!

Just bring the Chinese! Well what do you know right on time! "You mean this Chinese?" I shout my voice drowning in sarcasm, but when I look at her I see one of the best sites, she is in my shirt. I know it's a little possessive but come on what man doesn't like a woman in their shirt,especially Natasha Romanoff "you know I thought I lost that shirt."

"Well then you should thank me for finding it" she gave me her seductive smile. I just wonder how long she has had it! It was my favorite, oh well she looks better in it than I do.

"You took it, don't deny it" I look at her deep in her eyes, and I know we are extremely close to each other and I see her try to conceal a shiver

"Who was denying something" she has a small shake to her voice and it's time to mess with her a little, I mean she messes with me so much, so why not.

"What ever you say" I mumble and i reach behind her and I feel her breath on my neck, I think about actually kissing her but decide against it so I grab an egg roll and pop it in my mouth. I walk back to the tv area with a triumphant smile on my lips.

She joins me a few minutes later and she asks me what movie, I look at the box, "um it's call Bounty Hunter" she lights up

"That's actually a pretty good one there is some action in it!" She tells me

"Well I'm glad, don't feel like another titanic incident"

"She could have moved over she shouts"

I had to watch that one with her, jane and pepper. I had jane crying her eyes out and Pepper trying to hold it in, but finally cried silently. Natasha was the worst she had been screaming mad saying that 'there was room' and 'it's all the bitch's fault that he had to die' so not my fondest of memories. I look at her and she looks like she is either about to explain it all to me or cry, so it's best if we just start this movie now.

"Hey J!" I call

"Sir? How may I be of assistance?"

"Play the movie please"

"Yes sir, and I really hope this one doesn't include dying of any kind, we do not need a repeat of Titanic"

I start to laugh and Natasha yells "the bitch could have moved"

"Thank you Jarvis"

"Not a problem sir"

I remember Natasha falling asleep on top of my shoulder about the time the main guy goes to the main lady's house. I remember the car chase scene before finally drifting off. Until Jarvis turns off the tv and I pick Nat up and carry her to bed. If this was 4 months ago she would have woken automatically but now she just snuggles into me and I feel myself smile. We get into to the bed, I kiss her forehead and mutter a "love you" under my breath and she whispers "love you too." She is still deeply asleep, but she still said it that has to count! Right? I hope it does. Why does everything have to be so complicated? Eventually I do get to sleep...

**_Meanwhile!..._**

**Tony's point of View**

"Hey J! Can you tell me how the great couple is doing?"

"Would you prefer if I showed you?"

"Sure j, just give me the highlights please?" I honestly think this is better than television.

First I see Natasha in Steve's shirt. Then i see them almost kiss, then they are all snuggled on the couch.

"TONY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" It's Pepper, I'm dead I'm dead, oh shit I am dead. "Really Tony? Spying?" Don't make eye contact, just don't she will see right through you! "I don't know why you can't drop it?" What? She wants them together just as much as I do

"They are meant to be pepper I just want to witness it happening"

"Um sir there Is one more video" Jarvis interrupts

"Play please" I can't see her but I know she is glaring at me

Jarvis turns off the tv and Steve picks Natalie up and caries her to bed. I am surprised that she hadn't woken automatically but now she just snuggles into him and I see Steve smile, somehow i feel myself smile too. They get into to the bed, he kissed her forehead and mutters a "love you" barely audible and she whispers "love you too." She is still deeply asleep, but she still said it and Steve is smiling like a mad man and he finally drifts off to sleep after a while. God they are so Damn complicated!

"See I told you Peps!"

"Wait! I thought Nat had a boyfriend!"

What is she talking about? "What are you talking about?"

"Darcy answered her phone when we were shopping and a guy named Scott with a deep New York accent call Nat 'muffin' so I would say boyfriend!" It can't be Natasha couldn't be seeing someone else.

"If I may, that call that was from this 'Scott' fellow was actually Captain Rodgers, and the muffin nickname was because she had messed with him earlier that day!" I knew it couldn't have been.

"Oh my god!" Pepper practically shouts

"What's 'oh my god?'" I say in my valley girl voice, she just glared

"She said 'Scott' was a Marine, with a chiseled body and good to sleep with, but she hasn't slept with him, If you know what I mean" I just start laughing

"And you didn't put that together sooner? Wow pepper your game is really going down" she looks a little angry, this defiantly isn't good. I swear sometimes I just need to think a little bit before I speak!

"Yeah that's not true but the only thing that isn't going down any time happens to really affect you!" Ah damn! She's withholding sex? Really? There isn't anything lower than that!

"I'm really sorry Pepper I didn't mean it!" Oh no this isn't happening

"I need to find a Scott!" I hear her say and I would be more offended if that wasn't basically Steve and i know it's about yo happen

"Well you'll have yo fight Natasha for him" yep I just added insult to injury. I'm dumb yup, I am defiantly an idiot.

"Who will be fighting for you Tony?" Ouch that hurts, it's all okay I have a plan to fix all this! I've had a little box in my lab with a ring that will make it to where no one can try to fight for either of us, and she will be stuck with me! All she has to do is say yes. "Tony?"

I just kiss her and say "goodnight. Love you" with a secret smile"

I know she waits for me to 'fall asleep' before responding "I love you too, idiot"

And I fall asleep to those words.

* * *

Read and Review please? And I just want to let you know I will be exploring more than the CaptainWidow ship, for example pepperony(Tony and Pepper), Bruce and Betty, Jane and Thor, and Bobbi and Clint, and a few surprise others!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: **hey everyone! I can't decide where I'm gonna go in the next chapter after this one, so I'm putting it to a vote! You can got to my profile and vote in the poll, and you can comment it. If you do both, they will both be counted. I am doing this because I want to make the story as enjoyable as possible for the readers. Anyways! I just want to thank you all who take the time to answer this. So what would you like to see? 1) going to a pro baseball game 2) going to a county fair 3) getting a mission 4)getting snowed or locked in

Thank you all so much for taking your time not only to answer but just for reading!

-Natasha

* * *

**Natasha's Point Of View **

When I wake up at first I am a little foggy as to how I got to bed, but I figure that Steve carried me to bed. Oh My God! He did, all the events of last night are coming back and I remember him saying "love you" and me saying it back, how that hell did that happen? Damn it! I should be happy that he loves me, but I am no good for him. He's perfect and kind and good

Hearted, and here I am with red literally dripping through my ledger. And we have to get ready for the last day of training, so we can test them on both fighting and shooting. I go to the kitchen sliding out without waking him and I make coffee.

He still hasn't woken up so I decide to grab a water bottle that was half drank from the night prior and sneak back into my bedroom, I tip the water bottle above his ear and let a small amount spill onto him, "aughhjhhh" I hear a very strange scream come from him. I can't help but smirk at him

"You okay there cap?"

He rolls his eyes at me and grabs the bottle and traps me against the wall "if you wake me up like that again,"

"You'll what?" I know he is just teasing me and trying to get me to shake I won't I must be defiant

"Honey," he has a little glimmer in his eyes "you'll be begging for mercy"

I can't help but shake a little "promise?"

He puts his mouth near my ear, "baby, you even have to ask?"I swallow and feel the cold liquid running down my back and gasp

"Really! Really?" I ask but I'm kind of laughing so I know it's not intimidating

"Yepp," he pops the 'p' a grins at me and before I can do anything he jumps into my bathroom, and a minute later I hear the water start. I love how I can have such a serious thought on my mind and just being with him makes it go away.

I go to the kitchen and make his coffee, black with a dash of cream and 2 sugars, then put it on the counter with a note and then make my own,black with just some cream, and put it in a travel mug, change into my gear and head off to the SHIELD.

_**-NatxSteve-NatxSteve-NatxSteve-NatxSteve-**_

When I get to the training center I see fury "Ahhh, Agent Romanoff,"

"Director Fury" I give him a curt nod

"For the sparing test I would appreciate if you fought the males and Rodgers the woman."

"Sir?" He looks at me questioning "why don't I fight the woman and Steve the men?"

He chuckles "because I want them alive, if you fought the woman you would end up killing them all, Rodgers is going to hold back a little and as for the men they will think they can beat you, and well let's face it that's not going to happen" I smile and nod in understanding

He leaves just as Steve walks in and it's time to break the news.

**Steve's Point of View**

When I get out of the shower and throw on some of the training clothes that I have left her before I go to see if Nat left me anything because she had obviously left. She mad me coffee and as I taste it, it's exactly how I like it. I notice there is also a note it says

_Steve honey,_

_went to get ready for today, we can train tomorrow and we can really see who begs for mercy then. Oh here's a spoiler I don't beg, people beg me. Alright don't be late! _

_-Tasha_

I'm a full blown laughing, she has defiantly gotten me back. I get downstairs and onto my Harley without even realizing it, she has a way of staying in my mind! and the words exchanged last night are still there in my head. I just hope today isn't that long.

**_-NatxSteve-NatxSteve-NatxSteve-_**

As I am walking in to the room I see director fury leaving and I am guessing he told Nat about what he wants us to do. He nods to me and I nod back.

"So what did he say to you?" I ask Nat and she had a look on her face that tells me I don't want to know

"Oh just that we have to fight the trainees." Okay not that bad

"Okay so you'll take the women and I get the men" her smirk grows

"No ohh ohh, you fight the girls I take the men" is she crazy

"Are you crazy?"

"Excuse me?" Oops, just called Natasha crazy, "whatever.."

"Why can't you fight the dames and I fight the guys?"

"First they're women not dames and I'm quoting fury 'because I want them alive, if you fought the woman you would end up killing them all, Rodgers is going to hold back a little and as for the men they will think they can beat you, and well let's face it that's not going to happen' so yeah, director's orders" I swallow

"Um ok" I guess I will go along with this

**_-NatxSteve-NatxSteve-NatxSteve-_**

That's the last guy and he has been pinned and if I were him I would tap out because I don't want to make someone carry him to the infirmary like 2 of the other guys, and thank god he taps out. I go over and help Nat up and she has a sly smile on her face "just be glad you're not next"

_**-NatxSteve-NatxSteve-NatxSteve-**_

We got through every girl and the only one that gave any problems was Sharon but I made her tap out before anything else happened, like Nat spilling her blood every where and then we went to the ranges. We finished there in echoed speed only one person didn't make it, when we were headed out something that shocks us both walks in the door.

**Natasha's point of view**

"Clint?" I hear myself ask, he is with a blonde woman and he looks like a deer in the headlights.

**Bobbi's point of view**

"Hi um I'm Bobbi Clint's partner, nice to meet you." I puts my hand out and she and Steve Shake it, Steve's mouth still agape

**Clint's point of view**

Oh sit oh shit, what do I do RUN,! And I do right to stark tower

**Steve's point of view**

"What the hell just happened?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: **Hey Guys! I am super sorry that I have not updated sooner**! **I wrote this a good four days ago and I completely forgot to post it! I hope that you like this one! Expect Thor to pop up soon in the story! And if anyone was expecting this to be like a full on action Fic, I am sorry but just so you all know, this will most likely be purely fluff. Oh and possibly some Smut? Any ways, thank you all for reading and reviewing! Reviews tend to make me more motivate to write! Anyways I think I have bored all of you enough, Back to the story!

~Natasha

* * *

**Natasha's point of View**

"what the hell just happened?" I hear Steve ask this Bobbi girl. I pull myself from my thoughts and introduce myself

"Hi, I am-"

"Natasha Romanoff," she shakes my hand "Clint has told me rather a lot about you"

I chuckle "all good I hope." she seems nice enough, and anyone who can put up with Barton has to be somewhat good

she laughs "Mostly, anyways my full Name is Barbra Morse, but please call me Bobbi" I nod and she shakes Steve's hand "and you must be Captain America, Steve Rogers, it is an honor to meet you Sir"

Steve grins and laughs "please just call me Steve"

why does her name sound so familiar, oh wait she was part of the same program as Clint originally was "Barbra Morse, as in Mockingbird correct?"

"yes, I guess Clint was right, nothing can get past you" she tells me "Hey do you have any idea where my idiot partner went?"

I hear Steve laugh "um my only guess is to see Stark"

Steve is probably right may as well be kind towards the girl, she does have to put up with Clint, I should invite her along "you are more than welcome to come with us to the tower" she looks uncertain "you really should come, meet the other Avengers, well the other 2 that are currently earth bound"

"I don't want to impose" she tells us

Steve pipes up "nonsense, plus if Pepper knew we didn't bring you to meet her she would have all of our heads on a platter"

she laughs "okay alright" she then looks at me "mind if I get a ride"

"of course" I tell her and we walk out to the garage Steve gets on his Harley and we get in my black Corvette and drive to Avengers Tower in somewhat comfortable silence.

-ROMANOGERS_ROMANOGERS-ROMANOGERS_ROMANOGERS-

**Clint's Point of View**

_Meanwhile..._

At this point I don't know who I should be more scare of, Natasha for me not telling her I am back or Bobbi for leaving her there. that coupled with the fact that I am running two and a half miles to Stark Tower is not the best, I might be dead before dinner. that sucks because I was going to go get pizza tonight ooooh pizza sounds nice right about now, "wait what?" I hear myself ask, when did Tony rename the Tower to Avengers Tower? hmm all well. I get to the elevator and hear Jarvis's Voice

"Agent Barton, I have alerted Mr. Stark of your arrival and your need for a shower"

I laugh I still don't understand how something made by Tony could be so funny "Thanks Jarvis, I think"

"Not a problem sir" I sniff the air and think _'man I really do stink' _just as the doors open I am caught by Tony and Pepper while I am sniffing my armpits

"um hi guys" I wave awkwardly

"Katniss you've come back" Tony Feigns crying and pulls me into a hug he whispers in my ear "I knew you would, they all said you wouldn't , but I just knew"

I roll my eyes "hi tony" I laugh a little "but will you please stop calling me that?"

"yeah... not going to happen Legolas, but man Jarvis was right! you need a shower" I really do, I just hope I can get him to let me use one quick

Pepper starts walking up to me and I don't want to hug her while I stink, but she trows her arms around me. "hi pepper!"

"Clint, how have you been? Do Steve and Tasha know you're here?" hahaha yeah they are most likely coming here now so I better hurry up and change.

"I have been fine, I got a knew partner when I came back, Bobbi. Who is most likely going to kill me" I got some questionable looks "well I saw Steve and Natasha as I was walking into the gym with Bobbi and I kind of freaked and ran here."

Both are thrown into a fit of laughter, they are laughing right now really? "its not funny I am fearing for my life'

"why?" stark asks Wow dumb question, maybe because Tasha is an ex Russian assassin who I promised I would call if I am ever back in town, and I've been back for a good three months and never told her. Should I tell him that? nah she doesn't know how long I have been back best not to let her know everything. Plus we didn't part on the best terms me leaving and all. "didn't want to interrupt her life, I guess"

"Mhhhmm, well you can use the shower on your floor." FLOOR? I get a whole floor?

"floor?"

"Yuppppp, Hey J. would you mind taking him to his floor, Clinton Needs a shower"

"right away sir" as I walk to go into the elevator guess who waltzes out... this won't be good

**Tony's Point of View**

"Right away sir" Jarvis tells me and Clint goes to walk into the elevator just as The trio that were looking for him walks in

"aww, come on!" I hear Clint mutter and this is defiantly going to be good.

**Natasha's Point of View**

"Clinton" I call and immediately I hear Steve start to laugh his ass off, I forgot I never told him Clint's Real name.

"I'm sorry, Clinton?" Steve asks and finally controls his laughter

"what of it Steven?" Clint retorts and Steve just starts laughing again and I try to contain my smile, I love his laugh, no! Natasha not now!

"will you two girls shut up?" Bobbi cuts in, I am really starting to like her

pepper cuts in "You must be Bobbi Clints new partner, pleaseure to meet you im Pepper and this is Tony" they shook hands

"I think you picked a winner here Clint" he gives me a confused look" I like her she seems to know how to keep you in line"

I don't know why he didn't just tell me he was back, its like he thinks I would be angry at him or something, I got it he needed to sort his shit out and he did, what I don't understand is why he didn't tell me that he was back.

"How long have you been back? why didn't you tell us you were back?" I ask him

"maybe because you are an ex Russian assassin who I promised I would call if I am ever back in town, and I've been back for a good three months and never told you. we didn't part on the best terms me leaving and all. and I didn't want to interrupt your life, I guess" hm, its an okay reason but what ever

"okay one last question"

"okay go ahead"

"when's the last time you've showered man?" he really stinks like badly.

"I was just going to, Jarvis my floor please? Bobbi you going to come yell at me or not" She gets in the elevator with him and they leave

all of a sudden we hear a flash of thunder and the power gets knocked off

we see Thor come from the stair way "Lord Stark, why is your power out? the lighting isn't lit "

"that would be on you Thunder from Down undah"

"Sir, emergency protocols have been activated you all have to stay here for 36 hours to run full diagnostics and all." Jarvis tells us

"well that's just great" Steve says sarcastically

**NO POINT OF VIEW (THIRD PERSON)**

All of a sudden everyone heard a loud thud and with it came lady like scream "are you kidding me the water is not working? God Damn" followed by a laugh obviously from Bobbi.

They were trapped...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ** Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, I haven't had a chance to write in a while! School just started up again, so I am afraid my updates will become less frequent, I know I am horrible and I apologize. I really should put more time into these, but my school and sports have to come first. In fact I just recently joined another soccer team. to be honest they are not very good, but I still need to put my 100% into playing, which means my writing will have to be on the side lines for a while. Most of my updates will be on the weekends, seeing as that is the only time I have to write! Well thank you all for listening to my mindless ramble about how I am horrible and you all are too patient with me!

Reviews make my day, try to leave some :)

~Natasha

* * *

**Thor's Point of View**

"How on Midgard is the lighting my fault, lord Stark?" I truly do not understand how he has bestowed blame upon me!

He just laughs "Well dude, the thunder knocked it out"

I truly am to blame, how horrible of me "My greatest apologize"

"looks like we are all stuck her for 36 hours, Jarvis has to run diagnosis, no one in or out" oh no I promised Lady Jane I would see her immediately

"STARK!" I hear a large yelp and I held Mjolnir up ready to strike when Lord Clinton came stomping up the stairs in a towel with a giggling petit Blonde woman behind him

"Lord Clinton, what a wonderful surprise, I did not know you were here" he just glared at me, he must not be having a good day.

"Seriously, Nat, am I the only one that didn't know Clint's full name?" I heard lord Steven mumble to Lady Natasha

"Stark fix the goddamn shower, before I fix you like I would fix a dog" he snarled at Tony, the Blonde woman pinched his underside and told him "be nice about it will ya? it is his Shower, Ass Hole! and yes I am still going to yell at your smelly ass" He shut his mouth immediately, whoever this woman was, she sure knew how to control Barton she held her hand out towards me and I kissed it as she said "You must be Thor, I am Bobbi' aka 'Mockingbird' Clint's Partner" Clint just rolled his eyes, I wonder as to why.

"Pleasure to meet you my lady, but lord Barton are you no longer Lady Romanoff's partner?"

"Nah, I'm spangles partner now" she said teasingly to Steven he just shot her a mocking look

"Hey that's my nickname for him Red, get your own" Stark pronounced oh I feel as if I came at either the perfect or worst time.

**Steve's point of View**

"Stark fix the goddamn shower, before I fix you like I would fix a dog" he snarled at Tony, That was rather harsh

Bobbi pinched his arm and told him "be nice about it will ya? it is his Shower, Ass Hole! and yes I am still going to yell at your smelly ass" He shut his mouth immediately, I really like Bobbi I have not seen Barton listen this well since Nat threatened him at knife point, she sure is hot when she does that, but lets pretend I don't think that

When she held her hand out instead of shaking it Thor kissed her hand, and I could swear that Clint had a flash of Jealousy run through his face, she said "You must be Thor, I am Bobbi' aka 'Mockingbird' Clint's Partner" Clint just rolled his eyes, probably the green eyed monster, I will ask Nat about it later.

"Pleasure to meet you my lady, but lord Barton are you no longer Lady Romanoff's partner?" Thor asked, I forgot that he hadn't known about the whole new partner situation.

"Nah, I'm spangles partner now" she said teasingly to me, I cannot believe her, that's what unfortunately Tony calls me, I just glare back at her

"Hey that's my nickname for him Red, get your own" Stark announced, yeah only I find it cute when Natty calls me it, when Stark does it, it may make me want to Sock him in the face.

"I like it better when Tasha calls me that, sorry tony" he feigns hurt

Natasha laughs, god do I love her laugh "See that Tin Man, he likes me better" if only she knew just how much I like her better.

I should change the subject "well um, Clint will you be staying in a towel for the rest of the night or what?" I asked Clint

"well I would shower but-" just as he was going to finish Jarvis interrupted

"Sir, I ran all diagnostics on the water system, the shower on your floor is now operational" How Jarvis does that all so fast is beyond me.

"jarvis, Marry me?" Clint Joking asks

"I am sorry Sir but I am not interested in the likes of you" I start laughing as does everybody but Clint, I love Jarvis, I really do

He stomps back to his room, Bobbi close behind.

**Natasha's Point of View**

"I like it better when Tasha calls me that, sorry tony" Tony feigns hurt, but I just get a pridefull grin on my face, Steve likes me, maybe not in the way I really want him to, but it is still a start.

"See that Tin Man, he likes me better" if only he knew just how much I like him, I wonder what he would do.

Steve changes the Subject, thank you for that "well um, Clint will you be staying in a towel for the rest of the night or what?" I asked Clint

"well I would shower but-" just as he was going to finish Jarvis interrupted

"Sir, I ran all diagnostics on the water system, the shower on your floor is now operational" How Jarvis do that? Its l like he is part mind reader, that would be a cool power

"jarvis, Marry me?" Clint Joking asks, I think he should stick to wooing Bobbi he clearly likes her.

"I am sorry Sir but I am not interested in the likes of you" I start laughing as does everybody but Clint, I love Jarvis, I really do, he may be a computer but he sure is funny

He stomps back to the floor to shower, Bobbi following close behind him. I really do think that they like each other, they seem to be a good match, she knows hoe to keep him in line which is honestly an amazing feat.

"So Thor, what brings you down to Earth?" I ask to take my mind off the impeccably similar partnership, to my own

"I was here to visit you my friends, as well as Lady Jane"

"well it is good to see you buddy" Steve says as he shakes his hand only to be lifted into the air with a bone crushing hug by Thor.

Just then the door slammed open to the Stair way "would anyone care to tell me why the hell my lab locked down on me?" Oh my, poor Bruce it looks as if he almost hulked out.

"Greatest apologies, lord Banner I seemed to have knock the power out, during my arrival" Thor then lifted him in his own bone crushing hug"

"Its alright buddy, but I cannot breathe" as he was released he gasped for air

"sorry"

**Tony's point of View**

"Okay So now that no one stinks and we are all here, lets pay a get to know you game, Truth or Dare? Never have I ever? would you rather?"

"Stark what are we in high school?" Red asks and well yea might act like it, we will play, I am putting my mind to it

* * *

**A/N2: Hey Review which one you would like to see, and for the record there will be alcohol, and everyone will be drinking! Do not forget to make suggestions**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hey, I am so sorry that i haven't updated in so long, i have been super busy, and that may not be an excuse but I hope you all understand. Also, Thank You all who requested i update, and thank you for being so patient about it. My course load is extremely heavy this year, and I have also been catching up on Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. in my free time. So, if any of you haven't seen that I recommend it for yall. I personally love it and I ship a lot on it already, lol. Anyways thank you again for all your patients. And last but most certainly not least **If anyone has any Never Have I Ever ideas feel free to PM me or Review them! I am planning on making never have i ever 2 chapters!** Thank you all!

~Natasha

**Natasha's Point of View**

Is Stark serious? Truth or Dare? there is absolutely no way that will end well! And i know how much Pepper and Him want me and Steve to get together so they will do something stupid. I mean sure i have feelings for the guy, but he doesn't have any for me, i would have picked up on it. "Look Tony I do not think this would be a good idea."

"Why you scared Red?" Oh no Tony Didn't. I am never scared especially by the likes of Stark.

"Absolutely not, I am just not a five year old"

"Well you Know Tasha," steve is looking at me with the god damned puppy eye look and its melting my heart "It could be fun"

Well, um "I don't think it'll..." um well i am at a complete loss of words.

"I have an idea" Bobbi speaks up "how about we play 'Never Have I Ever' first so that we can get to know one another first?" Never have i ever, yeah thats a good idea, I send bobbi a grateful smile and hope that she sees it.

"Okay" I tell them

And Tony as well as the others agree.

**Bobbi's Point Of View**

For the first time in my life i am seeing the great Black Widow stumble for her words and its not pretty "I don't think it'll..." I think i should probabaly help her out, but how? Oh maybe she just is afraid of being dared to Kiss Cap or something, well i am to if they force me to kiss Clint or something, i am not sure what i would do. I have worked so hard to hide my feelings for him.

"I have an idea how about we play 'Never Have I Ever' first so that we can get to know one another first?" Never have i ever, yeah thats a good idea, I see Natasha send me a grateful smile and i send myself one as well

"Okay" i hear her say

And Tony as well as the others agree.

"So how does one participate in this game M'Lady?" Awwww Thor ever the charming Gentleman

"Well, there are eight of us, so we will need eight shot glasses," I begin

"J. Mind getting the shot glasses?" Pepper Calls to him

"Anything for You" he responds

I continue on with the instructions "I will say something like _never have i ever flown a quinjet by myself_ and everyone that has, would take a shot." thats basically it.

**Thor's Point of View**

"So how does one participate in this game M'Lady?" I wonder

"Well, there are eight of us, so we will need eight shot glasses," The lady Bobbi begins

"J. Mind getting the shot glasses?" Pepper Calls to the computer Jarvis

"Anything for You" he responds

"I will say something like _never have i ever flown a quinjet by myself_ and everyone that has, would take a shot." That seems to be all the instructions needed

"You all will be no match for the Odinson I am the best handler of liquor in all of Asgard" I tell them all and it is true.

"Yeah, this isn't all that fair for us" Lady Pepper motions at herself, the Lady Bobbi, Lord Clinton and Dr. Banner "Tasha is russian,"

"was" she calls back

"Steve is a super soldier, Tony has more bourbon in his bloodstream than blood, and you are a god"

Lord Stark responds "Pep, don't hate the playa hate the game"

"Can we just play the game now please?" Lord Steven Exclaims

**Steve's Point of View**

"Yeah, this isn't all that fair for us" Pepper motions at herself,Bobbi, Barton and Dr. Banner "Tasha is russian,"

"was" she calls back She doesn't like that side of her anymore so she never mentions it to anybody

"Steve is a super soldier," Damn right I am!

"Tony has more bourbon in his bloodstream than blood, and you are a god" Pepper says to Thor

Stark responds "Pep, don't hate the playa hate the game" he is so stupid sometime, We really need to get back on topic

"Can we just play the game now please?" I ask everyone

"Sure, Who is going to go first?" Bruce asks, just as Bobbi comes back from retrieving the Shots and the liquor

"I will. After all this is my tower" Stark says cockily and Nat along with the others roll their eyes at him, but Nat rolling her eyes is oddly cute, and adorable but anyways back to the action.

We all sit in a circle, in the order of (going clockwise): Stark, Pepper, Clint, Bobbi, Tasha, myself, Bruce, and then finally Thor. "Okay first things first: _Never Have I Ever gone without sex for more than 2 weeks, after i lost my virginity of course" _Everyone took a shot and gave Tony a disgusted glare.

"lets just go clockwise" I suggest and everyone seems to agree

"Okay well i am up" Pepper announces "_never have i ever done an illegal drug"_

I take my shot as, does Nat, Tony, Clint and Bobbi. And everyone stares at me as if i have a booger hanging from my nose.

"What?" I ask and they continue to stare at me

"Steve when have you done an illegal drug?" Bruce asks me

"i was with Bucky when i was 16, he had gotten a buddy to give him some marijuana and we tried it, I didn't particularly like the taste, but it was rather relaxing." I tell them and Tasha looks as if she is about to bust up laughing.

**Natasha's Point of View (YES, Again) **

"_never have i ever done an illegal drug"_

I take my shot and so do Tony, Clint and Bobbi. No surprise there, and Steve just took a shot, Steve just took a mother freaking Shot? And everyone stares at him no one would have expected that

"What?" he asks and I could only continue to stare at him

"Steve when have you done an illegal drug?" Bruce asks

"i was with Bucky when i was 16, he had gotten a buddy to give him some marijuana and we tried it, I didn't particularly like the taste, but it was rather relaxing." He what, omg that is hilarious, Mr America's Golden Boy Smoked Pot as a teen. Why am i suddenly very attracted to him.

Oh, Great now i'm picturing a hot Steve Rogers in a leather Jacket next to his motorcycle smoking a joint, well hello tonight's wet dream. Just Great

"_Never have I ever __Never have I ever gone commando"_ What the Hell? That is such a Clint statement, you have no idea. Well i need to take my shot, and steve looks at me with darkening eyes, and i wink as i down the shot. Bobbi downs her shot as does Tony.I can see a little lust in Clint's eyes and it is most definitely directed at Bobbi. All well, i hope this game doesn't go on for too long I am kind of looking forward to the dream I am going to have tonight

**A/N:Just A reminder please send Never have i ever Ideas please**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: Hi I am so sorry I" haven't updated till now. I am not even kidding I had 6 projects and a homecoming float all due on the same day. Also, homecoming was on Saturday, so there was that. I know these aren't very good reasons, but I just wanted to say thank you all for continuously reading even when I haven't been the best to y'all. I am going to stop boring you people now and I will get back to the story!**

~**Natasha**

* * *

**Steve's Point Of View**

looks like Bobbi is up next and I wonder what she will say. "Never have I ever ran into someone who was naked, or when I was naked myself" are you freaking kidding me cause that didn't just happen to happen about a week ago. I take my shot and so does Nat.

Everyone is looking at either myself or Tasha, and then Tony asks "Does this include drunk? or only sober?"

Everyone just gives him a look and he takes his shot.

"okay now the real question is, did you two run into one another" and I am sure I am now red but I play it off.

"That's not the game Tony" but boy am I picturing her naked again, STOP IT STEVE GET A GRIP. Nat is clearly chuckling at my expense, so thanks for that Tash. boy when will this be over.

"Okayyyyy My turn" Tasha slurs but only slightly to where only I would detect

"Never have I ever had sex on a beach" Oh dear lord Tasha I will be sure to help you take care of that one if you want. Stop Steve

To my surprise Thor, Clint, Bobbi and Bruce take a shot.

**Bobbi's Point of View**

"That's not the game Tony" Steve says to Stark but I can detect something in his voice

"Okay My turn" Natasha calls out "Never have I ever had sex on a beach" Oh well shit, that dumb mission is Peru with Clint in my training years comes to mind, Sand gets everywhere that's all you need to know. I take my shot and I make eye contact with Clint as we both down them, his eyes slightly darken, oh why does he do this to me.

To my surprise Thor, and Bruce take a shot as well. "Bruce, when the hell have you done that" Steve asks

"Lets just say my youth was wild and fun in its prime" okay whatever that means. I can sense Steve staring at Natasha quite amused I am not exactly sure why, it must be the alcohol that has taken effect and only Steve has noticed.

"okay so for mine I would say Never have I ever stripped in public and then streaked" he says as he looks at Clint who murmurs something like "fuck you Tasha" and Natasha starts laughing like a mad man and Clint just glares.

"I want to hear this story" I announce

"Same here, a good streaking story is what I need Katniss" Stark Laughs

"F U man" Clint says to Steve and all Steve does is laugh

"So Clinton shall I tell the story or would you prefer to?" Natasha asks him

"Oh, I will get you back for this nat." he announces "Okay so what happened was this, me and tash were on a mission in Taiwan and she had needed a distraction to get to our targets computer so I did the first thing that came to mind"

"Get naked?" I ask "that's the first thought?" and now that's my thoughts, crap! Stop thinking of Clint naked

"Yeah, but that's not all," hahahaha there is even more to this stupidly funny story "there was a police officer near by and so she told me to stay where I was and then I was taken to jail,"

"Were you punished?" Stark asks and everyone starts erupting with laughter, except for Clint

"Anyways when I got back to the hotel I had to were my jumpsuit because I didn't have any clothes. Are you happy now Tasha?" I am

"Yep!" she says

"Okay I suppose I am up" Dr. Banner announces

**Natasha's Point of View**

"fuck you Tasha" and I start laughing so hard and I can feel his glare

"I want to hear this story" Bobbi announces and boy do I like her

"Same here, a good streaking story is what I need Katniss" Stark Laughs

"F U man" Clint says to Steve and all Steve does is laugh

"So Clinton shall I tell the story or would you prefer to?" I ask him

"Oh, I will get you back for this nat." he announces "Okay so what happened was this, me and tash were on a mission in Taiwan and she had needed a distraction to get to our targets computer so I did the first thing that came to mind"

"Get naked?" Bobbi asks him "that's the first thought?" its not all that surprising to myself

"Yeah, but that's not all," yes he is going to tell them the rest! "there was a police officer near by and so she told me to stay where I was and then I was taken to jail,"

"Were you punished?" Stark asks and everyone starts erupting with laughter, except for Clint and I can feel the glare he is sending me

"Anyways when I got back to the hotel I had to were my jumpsuit because I didn't have any clothes. Are you happy now Tasha?" oh I am very happy and it looks like Bobbi is as well

"Yep!" I say

"Okay I suppose I am up" Bruce tell us and now that he has told us some stuff, I'm expecting something really weird. "Never have I ever gone skinny dipping" That wasn't as bad as I was expecting it to be

I take my shot, and I can feel Steve look at me. I wink at him because I know he has to take a shot as well, because I was there when he did it. Pepper and Tony and Bobbi also down shots.

"I believe it is my turn my friends" Okay just as long as it isn't something Asgardian "Never have I ever eaten these 'Rocky Mountain Oysters' lord stark tells me I should try" everyone begins laughing and I know why and nobody takes a shot and then Steve whispers into my ear

"why are we laughing?" it tickles me and gives me a little shiver.

and so I tell him what they really are and he begins to really laugh and I love the sound of that laugh

"What is it my friends?" Thor asks

"Um Thor buddy Rocky Mountain Oysters are Bull Testicles" Bruce tells him and Thor has the funniest look upon his face.

I look at the clock on my phone and it is already 2300 hours "I think its about time to head in for the night"

"Alright night" they all respond or some variation of it. And I head upstairs to shower and then to sleep. And oh boy am I looking forward to my dream about Steve as a bad boy tonight.

**Steve's Point of View**

"I believe it is my turn my friends, Never have I ever eaten these 'Rocky Mountain Oysters' lord stark tells me I should try" nobody takes a shot and everyone laughs so I join in

I ask Tasha "why are we laughing?"

she tells me what they really are and it is rather amusing

"What is it my friends?" Thor asks

"Um Thor buddy Rocky Mountain Oysters are Bull Testicles" Bruce tells him and Thor has the most ridiculous look on his face.

I see Nat look at the clock on her phone and she says "I think its about time to head in for the night"

"Alright night" we all respond or some variation of it. I take a look at my own phone and it is getting rather late so I head in for the night as well and when I get to my room Tasha is in my shirt, in my bed, wet hair everywhere already softly snoring. It is most defiantly a sight worth seeing. I go to shower and put my pajamas on and get in and she instantly snuggles into me and its moments like this that I feel even more in love than before. If only she loved me too.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry again for the wait. I hope you liked this chapter!**


	13. An

Hey! I am very sorry to inform all of you but i am on a very long hiatus and plan to for a few months. Thank you all who read and i hope you stick around!


End file.
